


The Lion and Lyrium (A Poem)

by Daughterofthenorth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choices, Dragon Age choice, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Lyrium, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Redemption, References to Drugs, lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughterofthenorth/pseuds/Daughterofthenorth
Summary: Because I can never choose to give him Lyrium...  That Lion. Swoon.





	1. Chapter 1

To the flame, the lion went  
against the strands of fate  
fumbling like skin on bones,  
as gnashing teeth    
pull from the Fade.  
Hands on hips,  
He clawed the flesh  
A lion’s deafening roar---  
to feed the vein,  
restrain the pain  
lungs collapsing in the snow…

Unto my heart the lion wept  
his hope on bended knee--  
two fists like palms of sharpened teeth  
chained against the breach,  
and in the calm of the Maker’s breath  
I closed the vein once more--  
Absolution for the fury  
Now A Lion’s mighty roar.


	2. The Lion's Roar (And that Desk of his... Exhale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desky exhales between Inky and The Lion ensue

I drink between my thoughts  
Fire scorching veins,  
the motion of your breath  
as it fills my mouth  
_Exhale_  
I drink inside your thoughts  
Tongues that flavor winter  
Hands that grip my hips  
thrashing against the fade...  
_Your weight between my lungs_  
Knees that splay and fold  
waves that tumble,  
_the motion of your breath_  
_as it fills my mouth_  
EXHALE!   
I drink between our ribs  
Cascading  
down your spine  
the trickle of soft salt  
strokes the fever-flame  
_exhale_  
blades between your shoulders   
colliding through my fingers   
entangled, wavy starlight  
drinking up my thoughts  
drinking up my veins  
drinking up skin 

_the motion of your breath_  
_as it fills my mouth_  
the Lion's mighty roar 

_...Exhale..._

 


End file.
